If You're Not The One
by TheCrimsonGhost309
Summary: Rogue & Remy get in a fight. But they realize they can't live without each other. Songfic to If You're Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield. ROMY fluff!


Ok so basically, I was doing the dishes while listening to my MP3, & it just came to my mind! The Song's If You're Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield. (I ADORE this song!!)

* * *

"Remy, why are you doing this? WHY?" Screamed Rogue. "Ah can't believe you'd do something like that!"

"Rogue! Would y' listen to me fo' one frikkin second! I didn' mean to! & part o' the blame's on you too!"

"Yeah right! Like Ah would go out doin' this crazy stuff yah were just at! Dammit Remy! Why don't yah get it!"

"Y' know what? Dat's it!"

"Oh yeah, see? Yah're backin' down now!"

"No I'm not, It's impossible to talk to y'! I'm outta here!" Before she could response, Remy snatched his coat & slammed the door.

"Suits me FAHNE ya stupid Cajun!"

She sat on the couch to calm herself down, & turned on the radio.

He was driving in the car. The streets were quiet in this late hour of the night, so he drove slowly, going nowhere, & turned on the radio. The radio's cheerful DJ spoke: "& now, time for some romance! Soothe yourself with this song by Daniel Bedingfield, If You're Not The One!"

The Music began playing.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

Rogue listened, thinking about Remy. She's always happy with him. With him, she felt safe. Even before she learned to control her power, he was there, he didn't care whether she could touch or not, he always gave her strength to carry on living.

Remy was still driving, thinking about Rogue. From the first time they met, he knew it was love from first sight. He was deeply in love with her, even if she kept pushing him back, Until she gave in, accepting him when he asked her out. They couldn't really touch, but it didn't matter to him, he could feel the love in his heart, in her eyes. She gave him The hope & love he was searching for.

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with _

Remy carried on with his thoughts, their relationship seemed rocky & hard at first, but they made it here, they made it this far.

Rogue thought how everyone -especially Logan- were worried she was gonna get out heartbroken, because of her power, but they made it work, through all these obstacles. She thought of the future, she couldn't see anyone but him.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Small tears were forming in Remy's eyes, why did they have this stupid argument? Why? They're meant for each other.

Rogue was crying without a sound. She regretted the hurtful words she said in her anger. She longed for nothing more than Remy's arms to hold her.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_"Ah don't need you yah Swamp Rat!"_

She remembered that time when they were getting in their Cat-&-Mouse flirtations. Rogue was now crying on her bed. She could only think about Remy. "Ah need you Rems. Ah need you."

_"you're not gonna take long, chere?" "Remy, Ah'm just goin' on a simple mission, it's gonna take 3 days or less." "Jus' be safe. Don' lemme worry." "Ah wont'"_

Remy remembered the time she went on a mission, alone. She returned 3 days later, but to him, it felt like a year. When he thought about his future, he could only see her, it was still kinda early to get married, but he was gonna propose to her someday, he always dreamt about the moment when he'll be waiting for her at the altar.

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Everytime they were apart, it felt like a rip in each other's heart. They were there, why did they fight? She remembered the time when she was badly injured in battle. He stayed with her the whole time, keeping her awake until help arrived. She couldn't see anybody else taking his place, she couldn't imagine spending her life without him at her side.

Remy remembered the time Rogue was hurt in combat. She was bleeding, struggling to stay awake. _"C'mon now chere. Don' you do this! Please stay with me! Please! I Love you!"_ After that incident they grew close. He whispered: "I love you chere. Always." He turned around a corner.

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_

Rogue wiped her tears away, & jumped off the bed heading to the door, grabbing her cellphone & coat. She called Remy's phone, but there was no answer. Her heart sank. She opened the door to go out, to search for him, just to see Remy standing there.

They stared in each other's eyes for a few seconds. They both realized they couldn't live without each other. They wrapped their arms around them in a tight embrace.

"Ah Love ya so much Remy."

"I love y' more, Chere."

Smiling, She closed the door as the song carried on, in the dead of the night…

_I don__'__t wanna run away but I can__'__t take it, I don__'__t understand  
If I__'__m not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? _


End file.
